


With the Speed of Sound

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crack, Forbidden Love, Hot Yaoiz, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Batman decides to break off his meaningful relationship with Sonic the Hedgehog.





	With the Speed of Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Badwxlf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwxlf/gifts).



> i hope ur happy with urself lee

Batman was sitting on top of a building in Gotham City, like he always was, pondering his current steamy relationship with a certain blue cobalt hedgehog. My god did he love Sonic, but the problem was, he knew that he was no good for him.

Even though Batman was super **fuckening** rich and kinda hot, he lived in the most dangerous city in the world and he was always off doing vigilante things. That was not good for any boyfriend to have to go through! Batman was a terrible boyfriend, and he knew it. So that's why he thought Sonic would be better off dating that black hedgehog (Shadedge) or that pink hedgehog, Amy Lee.

As much jealousy he felt in his heart, Batman knew it was time to let the hedgehog go.

Batman sighed and as he turned around to go find Sonic, he found Sonic standing behind him, looking up at the masked older man with a devilish smirk.

"So Babe," Sonic said confidently. "Hows about you and I go find a bedroom, together."

Sonic winked, but unlike any other time, Batman just scowled.

"No, Sonic." Batman said dramatically. "I think I need to talk to you about our relationship."

Sonic crossed his arms, his face morphing into this ugly combination of constipation and stress. "Oh my god, is it about that one time I stole your breakfast? I swear I'm never gonna do that again! God, you can be so unforgiving sometimes, Babe."

"No!" Batman yelped, his arms flailing like spaghetti possessed by the spirit of a dead mosher. "It's not about the breakfast! It was never about the breakfast!"

Batman sighed, his face looking more bishie and kawaii than ever despite the tragedy of his feelings.

"I think we need to stop dating."

Sonic gasped louder than three police sirens.

"B-But why?!" Sonic screamed, tears rolling down his fur as he shook his leg. "Don't I make you happy."

Of course Sonic made him happy. He was the best thing in his life besides tapioca pudding, but he couldn't bare to see his lovely fastboi get hurt because he was careless or because he wasn't a good BoyFriend.

"You do, but we can't be together anymore." Batman admitted. "I can't marry a hedgehog. I can't take care of you either. So it's over."

Before Sonic could say anything else, Batman flew away on wings of sorrow, leaving Sonic to cry on the rooftop feeling heartbroken.

After that night, Batman never saw Sonic ever again, but when the night grew still and quiet, sometimes he swore he could hear a loving "gotta go fast" being whispered into the misty breeze.


End file.
